Annabelle & Seamus
by MidnightInkx93
Summary: A story told between a girl and her adoptive brother. The girl doesn't know she's adopted, but the boy does.


Annabelle & Seamus

Annabelle (Wednesday, September 17)

I really think there's something going completely wrong in my life. I've got a few ideas going right now, but I don't have enough clues to prove any of them right. My ideas include things like my parents either don't love each other anymore and are getting a divorce or they're hiding something from my brother and me, and that I'm adopted. I think the second idea is more likely seeing how both my parents and my brother have a very Irish look to them: red hair, Irish accents, our last name and my brother's whole name are very Irish.

Me, on the other hand? I'm taller than my brother, who is older than me; my first and middle names are more American than my brother's and my hair is platinum blonde, no dye involved. Mom always shrugs off the fact that I think I'm adopted: she always has an argument against mine.

For example: when I ask why even my brother has an accent and I don't, she simply says, "Your brother was born in Ireland, and we moved here when he was three and I was pregnant with you." The way she's too nonchalant about it tells me she's hiding something, but when I try to press her for more information, she tells me to go do something else and stop wasting my time, I'm not adopted.

Currently, I'm supposed to be doing my geometry homework, but obviously, I'm not. I'm typing up my feelings to this Word document I've titled Annabelle's Secret Life. Honestly, there's nothing in my life my mom doesn't know about. She knows about the senior who kissed me at my brother's graduation party last summer. She saw.

"Annabelle Violet Walsh! Get down here right now! It's dinner time!" Mom always calls me by my supposed full name. She sounds like she's mad, but I have never seen her mad at me, at least not that I can remember. I'm going to save this and log off before she _does_ get mad. I'll be back. I promise.

Seamus D (Friday, September 19)

I don't know why I'm doing this. I guess because I need somewhere to vent. Even Mom and Dad don't listen. They treat her like she really is their child. Annabelle has _got_ to stop bugging Mom and Dad about her being adopted. I mean, it's obvious, and if Mom and Dad wouldn't kill me for telling her, I'd tell her. I know the whole story. I found it out when I was eleven and I was wondering why I had red hair and Annabelle had the brightest blonde hair I'd ever seen, because Mommy and Daddy had red hair too.

Mom told me she'd tell me the truth if I promised never to tell Annabelle unless she or Daddy directly told me to. I promised. I never really liked my adopted sister. She screamed too much, and she always wanted to play some stupid game like 'house'. Mom told me that even if the daughter she was supposed to have lived, she'd do the same. I didn't believe her. Anyways, I'll breeze over the whole Annabelle-adoption thing.

Her parents were seventeen when they had her, and they weren't willing to give up their senior year to have a daughter, even though they loved her very much. Mom was desperate for a daughter after my real sister, Maggie, died at one month old. We moved to America, the first time for all of us, and one day, Mom was taking me to day care or whatever and this fat girl (that's what I called her, I didn't know what the word pregnant meant) came over to Mom and said, "Do you want a daughter? I'll give you mine as long as I can see her for the first few years,"

Mom was so desperate she took up the fat girl's offer. Mom even let the girl name the daughter. Four months later, Annabelle was born, and a few days later she was brought home and fawned over. Yay.

Who really cares about Annabelle? She's whiny, even at sixteen, and she kissed my best friend. She's told me countless times, "He kissed _me_, Seamus. It wasn't my fault." Yeah okay, it looks like you kissed him. I don't care. Thank God he went to California for college. I decided to stay in New York and go to nearby Siena. I was actually dying to go to DC for college, but I didn't get in to either school I applied to down there. So I'm now living my back up dream- live at home and go to school nearby. No, that's not really my back up dream. Sarcasm doesn't spread well over the computer.

I can hear Annabelle in her room next door- she's trying to teach herself to dance. She looks like a monkey when she tries to dance. I don't know why Mom thinks her dancing is so great. Annabelle thinks she'll be able to make the cheerleading squad next week, so she's practicing. If it's the same coaches from when I was there last year, she's not making the team. It's time to drown out the noise of her dumb music and put on some Guns and Roses. Good night, computer.

Annabelle (Friday, September 26)

So I just tried out for cheerleading at my school. I tried to figure out what the coach was thinking after I'd performed, but to no avail. She had told me that sophomores only rarely make the team- there's no JV, but I just smiled and said I'd like to audition anyway. My friend Jenna tried out too, but she didn't think she made it. I knew there was a chance, a small one, but still a chance, for me. I'd shown Mom my dance last night and she said she thought it was beautiful.

Seamus stopped by in the end to tell me it sounded like I was an elephant. I ignored him. We never got along, but that didn't really help me with the whole adopted thing. Jenna's twin sisters hate each other, but both love her. Jenna doesn't understand. I don't either, because they're definitely related. They look the same.

There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep tonight, Saturday night, and Sunday night. I'm too excited for the cheerleading list to go up. Jenna's dad is picking me up early so we can both look at the list together so we're not late to class.

Seamus D (Monday, September 29)

Annabelle's a cheerleader. I don't believe it! The coach fell for her monkey stunts? Well, she's going to kick Annabelle off the team. Annabelle doesn't work hard for anything. Mom and Dad even promised to sign her up for dance classes if she cleaned her entire room. It half worked. Half of her room was clean, enough to dance on, I guess. My ex-girlfriend Lisa is the captain of the team. Lisa and I only broke up for college purposes. I still talk to her, and I made her promise to tell me what happens in practices that Annabelle doesn't tell anyone. Maybe I can get her to kick Annabelle off the team.

Annabelle (Thursday, October 30- Friday, October 31)

Seamus is plotting to get me kicked off the team. His former girlfriend Lisa told me. She'd promised him she wouldn't tell me, but seeing as she's mad at him for dumping her, she told me. "I promise I won't do anything to purposely kick you off the team. You're too valuable! We're going to need you next year!" Lisa soon became my friend, and Seamus found out. "Sorry, but I got over you. Hope you find a lovely college age beauty," she'd told him when he found out. I'd high fived her.

Anyways, I've kind of encountered something you need to keep secret for me, computer. That means you too, Mr. Cuddles. I know you can read what I'm writing. I've encountered a teeny problem with alcohol. As far as I can tell I've never been drunk, at least not yet, and I can live pretty long without it, about a week. That's actually how long it's been since my first drink. I had half a beer at Lisa's after practice the other night. She'd called my mom and told her that I was going to stay at her house that night.

Mom didn't suspect anything, thank God. She was pleased that I was making friends with the other cheerleaders. Oh look, it's midnight. Cool. I didn't tell you, but I just came home from another beer party at Lisa's. Jenna stopped by, because Lisa's little sister Michele is her friend. Lisa and I invited Jenna to come sit with us at the cheerleader lunch table, even though she hadn't made the team, she was cool and she belonged with us. Jenna smiled and agreed.

"Annabelle Violet Walsh? Honey, are you home yet?" Oh crud. I have to save this here and go talk to Mom. Hopefully she won't find out. I can't let her. She'd make me quit cheerleading and it's important to me! Wish me luck!

Seamus D (Friday, October 31)

Damn. Mom came up to talk to Annabelle last night at, like, 12:30, and I could tell Annabelle had been drinking. Mom didn't find out. I don't know how, but she didn't. I briefly considered telling Mom she'd been at Lisa's drinking to get back at Lisa for becoming friends with the revolting Annabelle. I couldn't do it. I thought if I refrained from telling Mom, that maybe Lisa and I could get back together. I love that girl more than anything, and the Siena girls are all butt-ugly, every single one of them.

Well, there is that one teacher I have. She claims to be 30, but I think she's more like 25. She knows there's guys in the class who are around 25 and she doesn't want them to know, I guess. Anyway. Enough about Prof. Graham. Annabelle needs to be reduced to nothing, which is what she really is, deep down. I need to make her life a living hell, worse than mine by, well, let's just go with a lot. That's pretty hard to top. I didn't get into either of my dream schools, and I'm stuck living at home and going to an awful school where the hottest girl is my English teacher.

Mom and Dad seem to be fighting a lot, and the other night, I went to get a midnight snack (I do that occasionally) and I saw Dad sleeping on the couch. He didn't see me. Well, I'm going to stop telling a computer my darkest secrets and devise a plan to put Annabelle through so much pain she leaves my life and runs far away. I'd even live with it if she moved to California with Liam. He's not really as cool as he seems. Adios.

Annabelle (Monday, November 3)

Seamus just woke me up. Again. Him and his midnight snacks. No wonder he's overweight and he can't get up the steps without being out of breath. Mom and Dad don't seem to notice that he's about twenty pounds heavier since he started college in August. It's November, computer. November. That's twenty pounds in less than three months, seeing as it's early November.

Anyways. I forgot to tell you. Liam called me last night. He said I should visit California and see him. I think he likes me. He's Irish, just like my family, except he doesn't have that nasty red hair that I don't think works for anyone. He's got fair hair like me. Maybe he's really my brother. Ew. That's impossible. One of us would have figured it out, and if he knew I was his sister, he wouldn't have kissed me. Unless, of course, incest is the way of life in Ireland. I wouldn't know. I've never been there.

Mom and Dad had been best friends their whole lives. I mean, their whole lives. They were neighbors since birth…best friends at twelve…lovers at sixteen…and married at twenty-three. I found out something really funny about them yesterday. I'd gotten the mail and there was a letter addressed to "Mr. and Mrs. Kelly Walsh". My dad's name is Kelly, and if I'm not mistaken, my mother's name is…Kelli! Who in their right mind would marry someone with the same name as them, whether they were a boy or a girl? I would never even think twice about marrying some guy named Annabelle. It's just wrong!

Oh, and I think they're getting a divorce, so I might have been right. Maybe they finally realized they have the same name with a different spelling and realized it was creepy. They never told me their names. I don't think even Seamus knows. Finally, I know something about our parents that he doesn't! Oh, it's gloating time! I won't say anything to him, of course, but to myself…

Good night computer. You help me realize the great things I can accomplish in life. You're the best.

Seamus D (Sunday, November 9)

I absolutely _despise_ Annabelle Violet whatever-her-last-name-really-is. You remember Liam, my best friend? Of course you do. Liam, the guy in California who Annabelle kissed? Well, apparently, none of the girls at Stanford are of the same beauty as Belle. (That's what he called her when I talked to him on the phone. Revolting, isn't it? She's ugly as a fly, with those nasty red eyes!) Let me replay the gag-worthy part of the conversation. An idiot like me was able to memorize what he said. Here you go… I hope computers can't vomit.

"So, about Belle. How's she doing?" "Being slutty and drinking at Lisa's. Can we not talk about her?" "Seamus D, man! Do you have the hots for your little sister? No way!" "No. I despise that brat." "Uh huh, sure. Well, keep your paws and any other guy's paws off her. She's taken." "Who in their right mind would date Annabelle? She looks like a monkey when she dances! I can't believe the cheerleading coach fell for her! And Lisa broke off all connection to me because of her!" "You're just mad at her because Lisa chose her over you. If I remember correctly, you never really liked Lisa. You just though you looked good with her."

"Liam, no. That's not at all what I mean. You're my best friend. You can't take her side over mine." "Well I'm sorry, Seamus D, but she happens to be my girlfriend. I'm going to fly back home and I've asked her to hang out with me. She's beautiful. I can't believe she's your sister, no offense." "She's sixteen! You're almost nineteen! Isn't that illegal or something?" "No, it's not. I have to go, I have a class soon. Later, Seamus D."

He's dating Annabelle. Well, the benefit is Mom will find out, and they'll be forced to break up. I think.

Annabelle (Wednesday, November 12)

Mom said yes! I asked Mom and she's actually letting me have a boyfriend! And Liam's not just any boyfriend. He's in college in California, Stanford. You supposedly have to be really smart to get in there. So Liam called me the other day and said he missed me and he was going to try and fly to New York to see me, would I be his girlfriend? I mean, how could I say no? It even angered Seamus more than usual! He's been moping around, probably because all the girls at his school think he's ugly and mean, which he is.

I heard him say something once about a Professor Graham. He told someone (with me eavesdropping) that she was hot and he couldn't believe she was thirty. He said she probably lied about her age so the older guys in the class wouldn't try and date her. I think he wants her for himself. I hope he realizes that she could lose her job if she went out with him. Teacher-student relationships are always forbidden.

Anyways. Liam is flying out on Friday, and he should get here early morning Saturday. He told me he wants to meet at the mall by the high school I go to. I can't wait! But you know what's been bugging me about Liam? Why was he ever friends with my brother in the first place? Seamus isn't cool. He's not even nice! I feel bad for Liam for having to deal with Seamus. I guess Liam's the type of guy who doesn't push people away. I also guess that's a good thing.

Seamus D (Thursday, November 13)

Can I even get into community college now? Do they accept anyone, or do you have to follow certain rules to get in? My future died today. I'll be a supermarket checkout dude or if I'm not lucky (which I'm not) I'll probably end up as a garbage man (Sanitation engineer). It's two and a half months into my college life, and today was probably my last day as a college student. Yeah, I know. What did I do that ruined my college life? I know you're wondering.

I might as well tell you, even though you're a computer and you don't actually know how to surf the web unless I tell you what to search for. I got expelled for kissing Laura, I mean, Professor Graham. I thought she liked me. I was in her office asking for help on the paper, and she even told me to call her Laura. So I figured she liked me so I kissed her. With my luck, at the exact second my lips touched hers, the dean walked in. I was sent to talk to him, and he said teacher-student relationships were forbidden.

How was I supposed to know that college wasn't any different than high school in that way? I argued the point that she'd told me to call her Laura, but he just waved that away. "Professors usually do that, in order to get to know the student and make the student feel like they have a closer connection to the teacher. It is not an invitation to kiss them, Mr. Walsh." That dean was a jerk. Mom and Dad were called; they spent two hours yelling at me while they sent Annabelle to Jenna's.

Annabelle would have a field day if she found out I'd been kicked out of college. She hates me, I hate her. it's a hate-hate relationship. My parents took the Internet out of my room, but I can still use the computer for things other than the Internet. So I'm telling you my story. I figured someone might want to know, so they know my life. I might even attempt suicide. I think death is better than being a garbage man or a supermarket checkout person for the rest of my life.

Annabelle (Saturday, November 15)

I just got home from being at the mall with Liam. He's great. He even talked to Mom and Dad about me possibly going to California for thanksgiving or Christmas, whichever works for them. Mom and Dad said they'd think about it. I'm going to Lisa's tomorrow. We've both decided to not drink again until we're twenty-one. She took a health class and they had a day on drinking. She told me about it and I agreed that we should stop.

Lisa's a great friend. She always seemed kind of annoying when she was dating Seamus, but she's actually nice. She thinks I'm a pretty good dancer for never taking lessons. Jenna was even asked to take the spot of a cheerleader who got pregnant, so Jenna's on the team now. The three of us are close, even though Lisa's a senior and Jenna and I are sophomores.

Oh, but I have to tell you something. I've given up on being mean to Seamus. Mom told me he got kicked out of college, and as mean and annoying as he is, I can't be mean to him after I found that out. It's really sad, because now he can't get a good job and support any possible family he may have. I'm vowing to be nice to Seamus from now until, well, I haven't decided that yet.

I kind of feel bad about dating Liam now, because Liam was/is Seamus' best friend, and I'm pretty sure it hurts Seamus to see us together, because he was Liam's friend and Liam's now dating his sister. You know what? I'm going to try to talk to Seamus about it. We'll see how that goes.

Seamus D (Sunday, November 23)

I can't believe it! Annabelle is being nice to me, and she isn't actually as bad as I thought she was! She knocked, yes, knocked, on my door earlier today and told me she wanted to talk to me about something. I could tell it was about Liam, and it hurt to think about him, but I let her in.

She did, in fact, want to talk about Liam, and she was saying that she was sorry for allowing him to kiss her and she was also saying she was sorry for falling in love with him. She asked my forgiveness. I told her I had to think about it, and she left. I did think, and I decided it wasn't entirely her fault. It had some Liam fault in there. I stopped in her doorway, which was open, and said, "yeah, I forgive you. Just do me a favor, though." "Yes?" "Please try not to gush out how amazing he is or whatever. He's stopped talking to me, and it hurts to think of him. Okay?" "OK."

When I left, she closed the door. Twenty-seven minutes later (yes, I stared at the clock) my phone rang. It was Liam. "I stopped calling because I thought you didn't want to be friends with me. I'm sorry, Seamus D. friends? I promise to not talk about Annabelle unless you ask." I forgave him, too. I told him about the whole college thing, and he was very sympathetic about it, the old Liam I knew and missed.

Annabelle (Thursday, December 4)

Seamus and I are actually getting along! What happened? Did getting kicked out of college affect him for the better? So I didn't go to California for thanksgiving, but I'm going for Christmas! Oh, and Mom and Dad sat Seamus and I down after dinner yesterday and told us they're getting a divorce. "We're still friends, but the spark that used to be there is gone. I guess that's the problem of marrying someone you've known your whole life," Dad said.

It's sad, though. I don't want my parents to break up. I love them both. Maybe they'll be okay. Seamus actually held out his arms to give me a hug. I don't think he wants Kelli and Kelly to break up either.

Seamus D (Thursday, December 4)

Mom and dad are breaking up. Why? Oh, no, Mom just knocked on my door. Be right back…

Okay, so turns out they're just having a few fights. Mom said she misspoke, but Dad wasn't correcting her. Mom had said, "Your father and I have been fighting a lot and we're going to get a divorce." Mom claims she meant to say, "we're _thinking _about getting a divorce. But Mom also told me something that may just about break my adopted sister's heart. Annabelle's birth mother called a little while ago, before Mom sat Annabelle and I down in the "discussion room". The woman was wondering if she could see her little girl again, just once more, and Mom told Annabelle's mom that she could have her if she wanted. Mom was willing to give up Annabelle. Now does that mean Mom thinks she's annoying too? And what's Dad's input?

Mom told me not to tell Annabelle. She said she'd tell the girl tomorrow.

Annabelle (Friday, December 5)

Shoot. I am adopted. I always knew it. Mom, excuse me, Mrs. Walsh came into my room this morning, and said, "Annabelle, sweetie, I'm ashamed to have to tell you this, but you're adopted. Your birth mother is going to maintain custody of you from now on." "Why didn't I live with her for the past sixteen years?" I asked. "Well, your mother had you out of wedlock, during her senior year of high school. She and her boyfriend didn't want to give up their senior year to have a daughter. I was desperate for a daughter after little Maggie died. Violet offered to give me her baby, which was you. I accepted. I even let her name you."

"So where am I moving to?" "A few minutes away. Violet teaches at your school. She teaches English." "What's her last name then? And mine, I guess," I said. "Well, she's been married two years, and has a one-and-a-half-year-old daughter, Brooke Alexandra Martin, and her last name is Martin too," Mrs. Walsh said. "I don't know any Mrs. Martin at school," I said. "I think she goes by her maiden name, even though Danny is her high school sweetheart and your biological father." "When am I moving in with them?" "Over Christmas break. She's already invited Mr. Walsh, Seamus and I to your new house for the day after Christmas."

"Oh. Okay," I said. "Oh, and I almost forgot. She's coming over tomorrow afternoon with your father and maybe Brooke." "But I'm going to Lisa's tomorrow!" I said. "Well, call Lisa and see if she can do later today." "All right."

So my mom was an English teacher at school. I was tempted to ask Seamus which teacher he thought it was, but I decided not to. I called Lisa and we rescheduled our movie date with Jenna for that afternoon. When I got home, I called Liam. "Hey, beautiful," he said when he answered. "Did you know Seamus isn't really my brother?" I said, getting right to the point. "No, I didn't. he's not?" "Nope. My mom's an English teacher at my school. Mrs. Walsh won't tell me what she goes by. So we may have to break up. We'll see what Violet and Danny Martin say," I said.

"Those are your parents, then? Hang on, Violet Martin sounds familiar. Well, she doesn't go by that, but I had her when she got married, and I was her favorite student in 10H," Liam said. "Ten honors? You're not telling me Ms. Carter is my mother, are you?" "She still teaches 10H? I wondered why you looked so familiar. You're Ms. Carter's daughter. Wow. Well, when she asks if you have a boyfriend, don't lie. She likes me. maybe it will still work," Liam said. "I hope so. I may not be able to come to Cali though," I said. "All right. I'll see if I can come there. But I have to get off the phone, I have a class in a bit," Liam said. "Okay. love you, Liam," I said. "Love you too, beautiful," he said and hung up.

Ms. Carter a.k.a. Mrs. Martin a.k.a. my mom showed up the next day with a handsome looking guy. "Hi, Ms. Carter," I said. "Hello, Annabelle. No wonder I have a liking towards you! Danny, this is our Annabelle," Ms. Carter said to the handsome guy. "Hi, sweetheart," Dad said, "She looks a lot like you." "Yeah, but she has your eyes," Ms. Carter said. Mrs. Walsh came in with mugs of tea, and cocoa for me. I don't like tea much. "So, Annabelle, you have a little sister, but we left her at home with a sitter. She wasn't feeling too well, but I didn't want to cancel seeing my firstborn," Ms. Carter said.

I still couldn't believe Ms. Carter had almost lost her senior year because of me. she seemed so sweet and innocent. I guess some people have hidden flaws. "When do I move in with you guys?" I asked. "We were hoping the first day of break, the twentieth, but any day before Christmas Eve is good." "All right. Sounds good." "Well, we just came by to visit our daughter. We should probably get back home and look after Brooke. Thank you so much for keeping Annabelle safe, Kelli. We really appreciate it," Ms. Carter said, and Dad said, "Well, I'll see you soon, Annabelle. Violet will give me updates on your behavior. I'm excited to have you move in with us. You were a beautiful baby." He held out his arms for a hug. I gave him one.

Seamus D (Saturday, December 6)

Wow. Didn't see that one coming. Ms. Carter is Annabelle's mom. Ms. Carter happened to be my favorite teacher in all of high school. So I've been living with her daughter for the past sixteen years. That's really weird. Liam just called and said he couldn't believe we weren't actually related. I asked him how dumb he was. She looked nothing like me. He waved off the argument that she was blonde. "Recessive gene. Sometimes it comes out red, sometimes blonde. That doesn't mean she's not your sister," he said.

Well, now it's December 20th. Annabelle just hopped in the moving truck with Mr. Martin, and is waving to Mom and Dad from the window. I stayed inside, choosing to glance out the window at an odd time. As blind as I was, I could still read Annabelle's lips from the truck's window. She was saying, "Bye, Seamus. I'll miss you. We may not have gotten along, but I'll still miss you. Good luck with life."

I couldn't help but tear up. As much as I hated Annabelle, I no longer had someone to talk to late at night when something went wrong with a girl. We hadn't done it since I dumped Lisa and felt bad for doing it, but I missed having the opportunity to have someone to talk to late at night. I'll miss you Annabelle. I know you can't read this, but maybe you'll get the message somehow.

Annabelle (Saturday, December 20)

Well, I just hopped in the mini moving truck Dad rented to bring my stuff over to my new house, and I'm waving to my adoptive parents. I see Seamus through his window and say, "Bye, Seamus. I'll miss you. We may not have gotten along, but I'll still miss you. Good luck with life," and hope he could read lips and see that I was trying to talk to him. I couldn't tell. "So, any love interests?" Dad asked me. "Well, I sort of have a boyfriend out in California. He's at Stanford. One of Seamus's friends," I said. "I see. What's his name?" "Liam," I said. "Huh. Your mother had a student named Liam once, back a few years," Dad said.

"Yeah, it's probably the same one," I said. "Uh, all right. Just be careful, you don't want to end up like your mother and I. we made a mistake, but it turned out all right in the end." "Yeah." We were silent for the rest of the drive, until my favorite song came on the radio. "I love this song!" I said. "Really? Bon Jovi's awesome. This is my favorite of theirs," Dad said, and we sang along, and when we got to the house, he just dulled the engine and we listened to the end of the song.

We started carrying boxes inside, and when we were done, Mom introduced me to Brooke Alexandra. "Hi," I said, smiling. Brooke was gorgeous. "Hi," Brooke said back. Her eyes drooped, and Dad brought her back to her room. Mom asked me what Dad had asked me, and when Liam's name came up she said, "Not Liam Levy? He was my favorite student that year! Oh, wow." "Yeah. I was supposed to go to California to see him over break, but I understand if you don't approve," I said. "No, you can go. Plan out some dates with him, run them by Dad and me, and you can go. Sure!"

It seemed like my new life was even better than my first. Yes, I didn't mind living with the Walsh's, but Ms. Carter was a really awesome mom. Mr. Martin was a really awesome dad, and Brooke Alexandra was the sweetest toddler I'd ever come in contact with. I couldn't wait to see what next year had in store. I have no idea how it could be any better than this one. My life was good.


End file.
